yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot-chan/MonMonPok's Fanon
''Robot-chan (WIP) ''is a canon character attending Akademi High School. She's a creation of the Science Club, and considered to be an official member. Credits go to AMZE for her portrait. Appearance Robot-chan has short, greenish hair with strange, emotionless eyes. Her ears are completely covered, replaced with odd metal objects protruding out of her head. Since she's in the Science Club, she wears a visor just like everyone else. Her uniform is noticably shiny, and if you look underneath it's easy to see some strange metal bits popping out of her arms and legs. If the Science Club members are killed, she'll become more and more damaged as the days pass, eventually breaking down into bits and pieces and being placed near the incinerator. Personality Robot-chan is Apathetic. Students with the apathetic persona will simply ignore any and all dangerous actions performed by the player, allowing them to get away scot-free. Robot-chan acts this way due to the Science Club kinda forgetting to actually program a reaction to dangerous activities, as well as a few other things. However, she was programmed to self-destruct upon seeing any of the science club members die, one of the first few things they decided to do. Most students don't really care about Robot-chan, some considering her to be kinda weird since she's a member of the Science Club but they wouldn't dare mess with her. Bullies don't touch her either since she never really gives a reaction no matter what they do. It's possible to sorta corrupt Robot-chan before she officially becomes a student in gameplay by tampering with the Science Club's things in the first few weeks. If you do this, Robot-chan will start doing really dangerous things and become rebellious forcing the Science Club to give up on her. Relationships Canon * Kaga Kusha: Her main creator. Robot-chan, despite having no true feelings towards him, is set to explode upon his death. * Science Club: Other creators. WIP. Fanon * Eito Daisuke: She's sorta forbidden to ever enter his club room due to Kaga's one-sided rivalry with him. But she's never had to enter his room so he's sorta unaware. Backstory Robot-chan was created by the Science club throughout weeks 1-5. She was a test to see if they could create a lving, human being, or at least something close. During this time their club budget skyrocketed. They were successful, so they ended up allowing Robot-chan to act like a normal student around the school, enrolling her themselves through fake identities. Quotes "You are not a member of the Science Club. Return that this moment or face the members of the Science Club"- Ayano taking something from the Science Club. "Error, Error, Error, updates failed to download. Rebooting..."- Ayano messing with Robot-chan during the first few weeks. WIP, still smh. Routine * She walks into the school along with the other Science Club members, entering the school and changes her shoes, then walks to the Science Club. * She's powered off and locked into a testing tube for further repairs. If a student enters, the testing tube will quickly be removed. * When class time rolls around, she'll be removed and head to her classroom, beginning to study. * Once class ends, she'll once again be repaired on, until next class period. * When class rolls around again, she'll be removed once more and head to class. * When classes end, she'll head to the bathrooms and begin cleaning the toilets. * Upon the end of cleaning time, she'll head to the Science Club and begin activities with the other members. Trivia * As stated at the top, credits go to AMZE for the portrait. Thank you for allowing me to use it! * There's probably an going to be an easter egg in my fanon that'll show her as a normal girl. * If she was a real person, she'd probably have joined the Metal Works Club along with Eito Daisuke. * If she were a real person i'd probably have given her a crush on Ayano due to this one tumblr blog I saw. * Wip??? Gallery This'll be transferred to another page once enough images are received. Robot-chan Robot Portrait AMZE.png|Credits go to AMZE for this portrait. Robot-chan throughout weeks 1-5. Category:Females Category:Science Club Category:Non-Human Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic Category:MonMonPok's Fanon Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:3rd Years